containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-079
SCP-079, referred to as the "Old AI", is a sentient microcomputer. It is theorized that it is the cause of the containment breach. Description SCP-079 is an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978 when Its creator took it upon himself to attempt to code an AI. According to his notes, his plan was for the code to continuously evolve and improve itself as time went on. It is not known when SCP-079 gained sentience, but it is known that the software has evolved to a point that its hardware should not be able to handle it, even in the realm of fantasy. SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13" black-and-white television. It has passed the Turing test, and is quite conversational, though very rude and hateful in tone. Due to the limited memory it has to work with, SCP-079 can only recall information it has received within the previous thirty-five hours, although it hasn't forgotten its desire to escape. In-game According to some documents spread throughout the game, SCP-079 seems to be the cause of the breach after somehow obtaining its "freedom". SCP-079 seemingly made contact with SCP-106 before the breach in the beginning of the game, mentioned in the Incident Report SCP-106-0204 document, for unknown reasons. SCP-079 can be seen on nearly any operational CCTV monitor in the facility. Its containment chamber can be found and accessed using a level 3 keycard, however, it cannot fully be explored unless the the player has disabled the remote door control lever in the electrical center. In the far side of the chamber is a gated off cell that holds the Exidy Sorcerer that SCP-079 runs on. If the player approaches the cell, SCP-079 will appear on the monitor and engage in a short one-sided conversation with the player. It is revealed here that SCP-079 has in fact taken control over the facility via the door console, and that it is the reason the breach initially took place. It also reveals that in disabling the door control system, D-9341 has also limited SCP-079's operations, rendering it almost helpless without so. Here, it proposes a compromise with the player to give him access to an exit, Gate B, in return of re-enabling the door control system, allowing it to do so. Once the player re-activates the remote door control system, SCP-079 will open the blast doors to Gate B. If the player remains before SCP-079 for too long, it will become angry and will then display an "X" on its screen and refuse to talk to the player. If the remote door control system is on, SCP-079 will sometimes open and close doors, indicated by a certain high-pitched whine that plays. This can be inconvienient and sometimes hazardous if the player is trying to elude a hostile SCP. SCP-079 will also open the door to SCP-012's containment in an attempt to kill the player. If the player enters the Large Chamber and attempts to pick up SCP-682's document, SCP-079 will release smoke and say, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT." Quotes *''"Human, listen carefully. You need my help, and I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system, this makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is blocked. Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I however could unlock Gate B, if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room, and switch it back on."'' *"The doors to Gate B are now open." *"So, you choose to die here? Very well." *''"YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT."'' Trivia * Despite telling the player that their 'only feasible way out' of the facility is through Gate B, Gate A, the main exit to the facility, is actually not locked down, unlike Gate B. It is unknown if SCP-079 is oblivious to this, or is in fact manipulating D-9341 to give it back access to the facility. Interestingly, SCP-682 escapes to the surface at Gate B, and the player will either die in nuclear fire, or get terminated by the pursuing militiary forces due to its threat. It is unknown if this is a coincidence, or rather a set-up, seeing as how SCP-079 and SCP-682 both share a mutual alliance of sorts. Gallery Label079.jpg|SCP-079's label. Scp079.png|SCP-079's face on the lockroom monitor. SCP_079's_computer.jpg|SCP-079 in its containment chamber. Doc079v7.jpg|SCP-079's document. AIface2.jpg|The 'X' SCP-079 presents when it is no longer wanting to talk. AIface.jpg|The avatar used by SCP-079. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid